


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Oh Sehun, Bad Humor, Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Jock Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Stereotypes, Unrequited Crush, actually dork jongin hehe, secret nerd sehun tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Kai is the first to break the silence, "Why do you even like him?""I dunno, on top of being really attractive, he's sweet and thoughtful. He does charity and stuff you know?" Sehun admits truthfully. He never really thought so much about it. He's just been attracted to Baekhyun's physical traits and his willingness to accept Sehun. Just to keep it going he adds, "So, why do you like him?"Kai doesn't answer right away, but when he does, he says so quietly, "Oh… he just doesn't think of me as just a dumb athlete.""I don't think of you as one."Kai looks up with a tender expression, "Then what do you think of me as?""The dumbest," Sehun responds with a smirk.With the two wrapped up in their own feud, they don't see what's really in between them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJC/gifts).



> **Code:** for JJC  
>  **Prompt:** : Character A is the bad boy of the school and Character B is the jock athlete that everyone loves. They are in love with the same boy who doesn’t really care about them. While they’re busy fighting for his attention they realise they might have a thing for each other.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** For Swords and Hearts 2020, Fic Exchange Prompt! 
> 
> i hope this is almost everything you imagined. thank u for letting me baby this prompt. can we meet later? ^o^
> 
> pls enjoy the fic many many super super. i had so much fun and actually read this fic myself to which i hardly can stand to read my own fics hehe. and b4 we begin, it is usa schooling based & ik some ppl dont like to read "kai" but i swear its a concept and falls into place later on, bare with meeeee!!

Getting around campus is a hassle but Sehun manages, remaining stoic with his head low as he paces through the halls. It only becomes frustrating when his head nearly falls off his body because of a scrawny elbow, and the owner of said elbow doesn't have the human decency to apologize. 

While there's one too many in the same space, beyond the pool of students Sehun still sees _him_. 

Sehun never knows how to control the fluffering of his heart when his eyes land on Baekhyun Byun. But as quick as it beats, it is just as quick to inflate. Sehun is laced with irritation at the sight of Kai Kim with an arm draping around Baekhyun's shoulder. He has his stupid, flirtatious grin and those pretentious eyes — not that Sehun's ever noticed his eyes in detail, but they're just there, all stupid and obvious and flirty. 

Being unaware of his actions because his emotions control him stronger than ever, Sehun ends up walking face first into a swinging locker. He plummets to the ground, curling a palm above his swelling nose.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry— _oh shit!_ Sehun Oh? Uh, sorry. So sorry, Sehun."

Sehun can't pick out the person behind the voice, not knowing too many people on campus anyway. He's seconds away from forgiving the stranger until his body is lifted off the ground by the collar of his flannel. It's harsh, the buttons of his collar piercing his throat, bringing him to a coughing fit. The scoff and chuckles are clear as day, only belonging to one person. 

"You should watch we're you're going, cool guy," Kai mutters, then shoves him against the locker.

Sehun leans against the locker, one hand gripping his nose and the other around his neck. He witnesses Kai pulling Baekhyun back to his side and he doesn't know if it's all in his head, but he thinks Baekyun spares him a sympathetic glance over his shoulder.

"Can I get you an ice pack?" The guy to his side asks. He looks hesitant, terrified even. 

Sehun quickly answers, "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Ah, okay. I think there's blood dripping, though. Geez, I'm really sorry. I'm really clumsy! Fuck, I mean seriously. Sorry about that. Please don't—"

"Don't?"

"You're not gonna jump me are you?"

 _I don't even do that!_ Sehun wants to respond. Then again, he doesn't have to explain himself to some irrelevant schoolmate. Maybe this is why people think he's bad and distant.

Sehun tastes blood from his upper lip and flees the scene. He's unsure of how many students were around during his incident just minutes ago, but it's not like he cares.

— 

"Hey, did you end up having your nose checked?"

"Oh, no… it wasn't that bad," Sehun responds with a warm grin.

Baekhyun laughs then plops down on the seat across Sehun. "Has anyone told you there's still dried blood on your upper lip?"

Sehun tenses up and grabs his phone, finding a streak of scarlet beneath his nose. He quickly licks his sleeve to coat it with saliva before rubbing his upper lip.

"It's gone now."

"Fuck," Sehun mutters to himself in embarassment, "It was three periods since then!"

"Shh, we're in the library. Keep your voice down," Baekhyun teases.

Sehun nods eagerly.

When they have study sessions, Sehun manages to conceal his blooming heart, ignoring his feelings for Baekhyun and focusing on achieving Baekhyun's academic goals. Sehun is Baekhyun's personal tutor, which is enough for Sehun to think he has the upper hand against Kai because he gets Baekhyun to himself for a good hour. He forgets that Baekhyun makes his stomach flip in strange ways and forgets his rivalry with Kai whenever he and Baekhyun get into some fundamentals of statistics. Sehun is very embarrassed to admit it, but there's an equal thrill of doing math and being acknowledged by Baekhyun.

"So which method have you become comfortable with?" Sehun begins, nudging his notes towards Baekhyun to jog his memory.

"I am familiar with all of them but we should go over anova tests because it's really way too much information."

The next thirty minutes or so go by with Sehun addressing keywords and steps. He gives an example on puppies and it seems to do the job because Baekhyun continues to work on a different therapy example and gets all the answers correct.

Sometimes Sehun wonders why Baekhyun even needs his help. He struggles to retain information at first, but once he gets the vocabulary and the steps, he's so smart. It makes him extra attractive when he goes all _alpha_ and _deviation_ on him instead of describing symbols.

They have been study partners for a little over half a year, somewhere during fall. Baekhyun was recommended to Sehun from Sehun's previous mathematics teacher, which happens to be Baekyun's current scolding statistics teacher. Sehun didn't really know Baekhyun that well to begin with, but he accepted anyway because he respects their teacher, and Baekhyun was willing to bring him lunch every time they would work together. Now, Baekhyun brings him food once in a while because Sehun refused to accept them daily after their three month mark of being acquainted — _or_ better known as the time Sehun realized his feelings for Baekhyun Byun.

It would mark their seven months of knowing each other tomorrow, and honestly, _yes_ Sehun is counting. While Sehun has the campus reputation for being cold and ignorant, he has a soft spot for the people he cares about, one of being his crush. Baekhyun makes him feel _good_ . He wants Baekhyun to know that, but unfortunately he has no experience with expressing his emotions when they are romantic like this. He's never had _romantic_ good feelings. 

But today was a reminder that he's not the only one who has these types of feelings for Baekhyun. Sehun has lost his chance a few times this year, but he won't let it happen again. He refuses to lose against Kai Kim.

"It's a Friday today," Sehun says with a lack of confidence. 

"Yeah, sorry again this is the only day I was free this week, Sehun."

"No! No, it's not like that. Don't worry. I actually, um," Sehun clears his throat, "I enjoy spending time with you.”

"Let's keep it PG here, Sehunnie."

Sehun furrows his eyebrows and frowns. "But I'm not saying anything wrong?"

"If you're asking for something outside of campus, I can't."

Oh, well he didn't say he was uninterested. _And_ he didn't say anything about being on campus. Sehun will just try something on Monday. Just like that, at the hopefulness he brings himself, his mood is lifted.

"I think I'm going to go now," Baekhyun says with Sehun sensing his awkwardness. 

For the first time in a while, Baekhyun is awkward with him and it kind of sucks.

"Um, okay. Yeah, yeah."

Sehun tries to pull out Baekhyun's seat from the table but he tenses up. Sehun scoots away. Baekhyun gets up and shoves things into his bag quickly, then leaves without saying goodbye.

It’s minutes later. Sehun is in a weird daze when his table is occupied again, with more than just himself. 

“What’s it going to take for you to stay away from him?”

“I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Sehun scoffs in disbelief. 

“How long have you been seeing Baekhyun here? I’ve noticed once or twice.”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business. Besides, it’s a Friday. Don’t you have something better to do than to stalk me?”

“How do you know it was you? What if I was stalking Baekhyun?”

Sehun winces. “Okay, gross. I should tell somebody about that.”

“Wait, that came out wrong and you know it! Shut up.”

Sehun tries his best to show Kai that it didn’t affect him. He wants to laugh badly but he won’t give his enemy the impression that he’s warming up to him. Instead, Sehun gets up and swings his backpack over his shoulders and walks off. 

“Wait! Listen Sehun Oh.”

Sehun shrugs. “Keep up, and then talk.” He continues to pace out of the library and towards the student parking lot. 

“Baekhyun and I have a thing. So you can’t just come along and ruin it.”

“I want to hear it from him. For now, I don’t think I’m ruining anything.”

Kai steps in front of him with his hands on his chest. When Sehun scowls, dark and stern, Kai takes his hands off Sehun’s chest timidly and pockets them in his jeans. 

“Fine. But I’m working on it. So don’t interfere.”

“Have you ever considered that he doesn’t even like you?”

“Trust me. He does. He’s just shy.”

“Well I like him and he isn’t shy around me. If I were to ask him on a date, he would gladly accept,” Sehun lies. Lies straight to himself and his enemy. Based on Baekhyun’s reaction just a moment ago, it seems like it would take some time.

“I’ll pay you to back off. What do you need? A down payment for a new car? Baekhyun wouldn’t want you to meet his family in that shit show. How about a shopping spree? You could use it, considering you’re always wearing the same flannel.”

And this is barely one of all the reasons for Sehun to hate Kai. Not only does he get everything he wants, he takes and takes. That’s his way of getting what he wants. He’s bribing Sehun into letting go of Baekhyun for himself to keep. Sehun won’t stand down that easy. Kai is pathetic enough to offer his parents’ money to him in exchange for the guy he wants. It’s utterly stupid. He’s never had to work hard for a thing in his life. 

And suddenly, this shifts an idea into gear. 

“Two weeks.”

“What?” Kai sputters and threatens to get into Sehun’s space again until he has to step back. 

“Let’s have a few weeks’ worth of wooing. You’ve never tried that before, have you? I don’t know what he sees in you, if he does like you, but you should do things for him. Show him you like him, alright? Meanwhile, I’ll do the same. We’ll see who he likes best by the end of it.”

Kai looks like his brain is working too hard to comprehend it. Eventually he wipes the drool from his lip and straightens his posture. 

“What do you know about wooing someone? I don’t recall you ever confessing or accepting anyone’s admiration.”

“I never liked anyone the way I like Baekhyun and I don’t have any admirers.”

“Exactly,” Kai scoffs. “I think you’re setting yourself up for failure here, but I’m not complaining. It’s a deal.”

Kai flashes his signature, smug smirk and crosses his arms with a wave. Sehun catches a finger around his shirt and pulls him back. 

“Wait a minute.”

“Woah! Gonna ruin the cotton. Let go!” 

Sehun settles a great distance between them before adding, “There are rules to this! One rule. It’s that you can’t ask him out first. That’s why I’m doing this. I want him and you want him. But who does he want? Neither of us should ask him out. We’re fighting for his attention.” 

Kai doesn’t know personal space because he gets into Sehun’s. Their faces are only inches apart as Kai mutters with confidence, “You want to fight?”

“Not like that,” Sehun responds, placing two hands on Kai’s chest, preparing to shove him. “You know I don’t do that.”

“I don’t know anything about you.”

“Then there’s no reason to hate me but you do.”

Kai comes closer. Sehun backs away. Kai pulls him back by his flannel collar. “You don’t know the full story.”

A little taken aback, Sehun says anxiously, “Is there something you want to say?”

“Nothing that matters anymore.” Kai drops his gaze from Sehun’s eyes for a second before bringing them back up with something even more deep and serious, “You like Baekhyun, right? Then prove it. You don’t do a good job at showing people that they matter.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kai lets go of his collar and ends up shoving his head before he walks away to the other side of the parking lot. 

Sehun heads to his car and already works up a brainstorm as he drives home. 

—

Sehun has his head in his books when the doorbell rings, obviously signaling Chanyeol from the way it keeps ringing incessantly. 

“Come in,” Sehun says kindly. 

“You always look so cute with your glasses. You know that?” Chanyeol comments with a happy tone. He steps deeper into the house and plops himself on the couch. “Come on let’s play some games.”

“I don't have time for games. I have a test to cram for next week.”

“For every round you win, I give you five as a break. If I win, you just keep playing until then.”

Sehun has a major soft spot for Chanyeol, so he gives in. He is the people pleaser when it comes to setting up individuals into categories. Everyone loves Chanyeol for his duality, being a bookworm geek and athlete. He’s also got an artist hand for creative art and musical art. He gets dates left and right from volleyball girls in sweat bands and social justice club girls swirling cute pens in between their fingers. 

This is how Sehun finds himself studying for thirty minutes within two hours. Chanyeol is also extremely competitive. Then when Sehun’s parents get home from work, they commute upstairs with some snacks so they can eat their dinner in peace. 

“So, why was Kim all over your dick again?”

Sehun shudders. “Don’t say it like that. It’s weird.”

“You’re so soft, Sehun. Why do people make you to be a big fat meanie?” Chanyeol says playfully in a baby voice. 

“You know why,” Sehun scoffs, dwelling to an unwanted memory.

“He’s a dick.” 

“I know.”

“A dick that’s all over you. So anyway, really? What’s up this time? JD told me you were walking around with blood but he doesn’t know you like that to stop you.”

“Ugh, please. Baekhyun told me too! Why didn’t anyone say anything,” Sehun cries while kicking his feet dramatically. 

“Aw, Baekhyun, huh?”

Sehun sighs deeply before caving into Chanyeol’s sweet expression. “I saw Baekhyun with him today. Then some guy opened their locker into my face. He was ridiculing me. You already know.”

“He’s a terrible guy.”

“Wasn’t always,” Sehun exhales to himself. 

Chanyeol chucks a control at Sehun’s chest, causing him to wince and curl into himself. 

“Let’s just play something else now.”

“Hm, wanna go to the arcade instead?” Sehun finds himself suggesting when the loading screen begins to bore him. He could really get his mind off of Kai. He even needs a scene to spark some inspiration to woo Baekhyun.

Back downstairs, not even minutes later, Sehun's mother tells him not to stay out long but she loves Chanyeol, so even if he does come home at 2 am, she wouldn't be bothered because her son is in the hands of someone like Chanyeol Park. Seriously, everyone's whipped for him, he's surprised Kai never tried to stake a claim at him.

They're at the arcade in the nicer part of town because Chanyeol insists there's better prizes for winning rather than the dingy one by the highway. Sehun can't complain, while he suggested the arcade, he's only the passenger in the car. 

"Could I get you a pizza or something?" Chanyeol asks while guiding Sehun into the arcade, welcomed with neon flashing lights. 

"Not yet, let's just put credit into our cards. Well, I don't have one. Never been here before. You?"

"Of course, baby, I'm a gold member!"

Sehun rolls his eyes but continues to lean close against Chanyeol while maneuvering through the heavy crowd of people. It's a Friday, he's bound to be jam packed. While being aware of the absolute possibilities, he would never be prepared to stumble upon Kai. He leans against the counter, seeming to wait for his food or something. Sehun tries to pull Chanyeol past the snackbar, but they're too late, Kai is eyeing him from head to toe.

"I thought you only counted bruises on your knuckles for fun," he retorts with a chuckle. 

"Come on now," Chanyeol says boredly and urges Sehun away.

"I just want to talk. Keep me some company while I wait for Baekhyun, why don't you?"

Sehun's heart falters for half a second when he catches on the name Kai mentioned. He quickly composes himself when he sees that stupid smug look on Kai. He is probably just trying to get to him because it's what he does best. Sehun composes himself and responds, "He's not with you."

Kai looks over his shoulder just in time for Baekhyun to escape the men's restroom. Baekhyun is oblivious to the many eyes on him at the moment."Ready?" Kai says with a smirk that gets flashed in Sehun's direction before his gaze casts back to Baekhyun.

Sehun ignores the entire situation, crossing his arms and stomping off. He hears Kai dismissing him with a fake-sweet goodbye and Chanyeol calling after him. It's not fair. Nothing is fair. Kai wasn't supposed to ask him out to do anything. There's a chance Baekhyun asked Kai first but that isn't fair either. He feels betrayed and hurt by both of them, and for some unknowing reason, it hurts more when he thinks about what Kai did. 

A hand lands on his shoulder, swinging him to their direction, but he's still not in the mood. He keeps his head down as he groans, "Chanyeol, just load your card and I'll find you in a minute."

"Not Chanyeol, just me, Sweetheart."

Sehun whips his head up at the voice and shrugs the touch off when he confirms it's Kai. "What do you want?"

"Now who's doing the stalking?"

"It's not even a funny word to use, jerk."

"You said it first."

"No, no I didn't."

Kai raises his eyebrows and responds, "Uh, yeah, yeah you did."

"Whatever, just go back to your date." Sehun's eye begins to twitch. Then he breaks. "God, I can't believe you did that!"

"Woah, who's getting your panties in a twist?"

"You! You weren't supposed to ask him out."

Kai shrugs. "This was before your little dare."

Luckily for Kai, Sehun is forgiving. He comments, "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't."

Sehun starts to storm off until his arm is caught. He makes a slow turn and scowls at Kai, expecting his hard expression will get Kai to apologize or speak up already so he can leave.

"It doesn't look good that you're here with someone else while you're chasing after Baekhyun."

"I can't have friends if I want to pursue Baekhyun?" Sehun presses, "Is that what you're implying?"

Exhausted. Utterly spent and beaten by Kai's constant harassing, Sehun sighs and avoids waiting for an answer. He finds Chanyeol and Baekhyun near by with unreadable expressions. Baekhyun seems expectant, and Chanyeol is staring blankly like the clueless guy he is.

"Nice to see you, Baekhyun," Sehun says calmly. 

"Sehun—"

"Excuse us, but Sehun has a curfew so we shouldn't waste time not playing!" Chanyeol chuckles nervously. He pulls Sehun away and once they're out of earshot from Baekhyun, Chanyeol hisses, "What was that again?"

"Nothing. Let's just play. He's just a pain in the ass, you know that! Give it a rest, yeah?"

"Okay, okay," Chanyeol responds but it doesn't sound that convincing. He's bound to get to the bottom of this eventually. 

For the remainder of the night, it seems as if everywhere Sehun and Chanyeol are, Kai and Baekhyun happen to be as well. They could be playing DDR, Sehun breaking into a laughing fit with Chanyeol's lanky limbs, and the pair would be near them playing air hockey. They'll have a thrilling gun game and Baekhyun and Kai are racing on motorcycles. It's the most frustrating thing when Chanyeol lets Sehun have a pick on the candies since they didn't have points from tonight, and not even a few feet away, Kai is handing Baekhyun a monkey plushie. 

Sehun would be lying if he said he didn't run up the stairs the moment Chanyeol pulled up into the driveway, and cry into his pillow. He doesn't know what part of today made him feel worst but something about the entire arcade scene triggered all his sensitive emotions. 

— 

The following week, Sehun spots Baekhyun in his own friendship group. What he likes about this campus is the way status doesn’t matter. While there are people with reputations, it doesn’t make them any less than who they are. Sehun knows that people find him scary but they don’t hate him. And Baekhyun — he’s a part of the rowdy bunch, the infamous class clown. 

Nobody makes any comment when Sehun approaches him, because it’s normal for anybody to associate themselves with whoever. 

Though it seems as if Baekhyun is the one with the problem by the way he sends Sehun a scathing glare. 

“Yes, Sehun?”

“So you said you couldn’t go outside of campus.”

“It doesn’t mean I’m free on campus either. I have classes.” 

The corners of Sehun's mouth twitch as he forces himself to smile. “Y-you have a break and lunch.”

“I eat during lunch. I take my break during break.”

“But…” Sehun attempts to maintain his eye contact as best as possible. “Did I ever say something wrong? You can tell me. We’ve been doing fine during our weekly tutoring sessions. I’m only asking to eat one lunch with you. I packed you something.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and groans, “God, he’s right. You are desperate.”

Sehun’s ears pick up on that but he needs to hear it again and he needs to hear it better. “Who’s right?” 

“Nothing. And by the way, I think I might end our sessions.”

“You can tell me. What did I do? Are you just going to believe whatever you heard from somebody else? I swear I’m not that kind of person, whatever you might’ve heard, it’s not true. At least, don’t let this interfere with your learning. You should keep studying with me. Baekhyun, wait what are you doing?”

Baekhyun rudely interrupts Sehun’s pleading by tapping his thumbs against his phone screen. Sehun feels dejected and embarrassed to be whining not too far away from Sehun’s own friends. It’s more pitiful to think that his crush is sending texts instead of hearing what Sehun is trying to get across. 

Then there’s a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and finds Kai with a smug expression. 

“What do you want?” Sehun sneers. 

“Somebody told me you wouldn’t take no for an answer?” 

“I’m just asking to have lunch with him!”

“And he clearly said no,” Kai repeats with furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw. 

Suddenly it clicks, and Sehun really wants to kick Kai right now. 

“You!” Sehun says while grabbing Kai's collar and shoving him against the nearest thing, which would be a thick tree. “What did you tell him? You tried to scare him away from me!”

“Nothing,” Kai says with a cocky grin. 

It irks Sehun that Kai isn’t even afraid of him like everyone else. He gives a look as if Sehun’s tickling his sides. Will he ever take anything seriously in his life?

“Baekhyun, what did he say?” Sehun says over his shoulder. 

“Just drop it, Sehun,” Baekhyun reprimands and urges Sehun’s hands off Kai’s neck. “Sehun, you’re going to get in trouble.”

For the sake of Baekhyun’s worry (at least, what he hopefully thinks is worry), Sehun lets go and straightens his clothing. He spits at the ground besides Kai’s shoe then gives his ankle a kick. 

“You’re going to tell me later. And you aren’t cancelling our tutoring.” 

“He doesn’t have to do anything you say.”

“And you don’t have to talk to him like that,” Baekhyun responds just as sharply. 

Sehun leaves the scene, once again, feeling pathetic and embarrassed. He doesn’t give up though. When he’s sitting in the janitor’s closet having a bento box, he comes up with an apology and an explanation for Baekhyun. 

—

Sehun writes in his journal and eats a granola bar as the sun rises. His fingers hurt, but he gets a knack for writing when he isn’t occupied with his academic work. 

The crisp morning breeze feels refreshing and the birds chirping keep his mind active, giving him a push to write more and more thoughts. 

“Ah, cutting class again you dick.”

Sehun sighs, dreading to look up at the ugly smirk that matches with that wretched voice. 

“What do you want?” Sehun says pointedly. 

“I’m just running extra laps. Why are you skipping class, scholar? Are you even good at school or are you giving Baekhyun the wrong tips?” 

“I have a TA period right now. She doesn’t need me to do any errands so I’m sitting here. Anything else?” Sehun states while glaring at the other boy in gym clothes. He scoffs while he shakes his head, I don’t even know why I’m explaining anything to you.” 

“Are you going to finish that?” Kai shouts from the track. 

Sehun knew he should've sat higher in the bleachers, preferably at a level that nobody can see him. Or literally anywhere away from Kai. It’s not Sehun’s fault. He didn’t know Kai had Physical Ed for his first period. Luck is never on Sehun’s side, unfortunately. 

“You’re such an annoying piece of shit, oh my goodness.” Sehun chucks his granola bar at Kai, successfully landing the bar right against Kai’s cheek. “Eat up!” 

Sehun gets up and stomps off the bleachers and away from the track. He doesn’t have any other place that makes him feel as comfortable and heading to his car right now is not the right time because then, somebody important will actually think he’s cutting.

So, he goes to the library. 

There, he doesn’t write anymore. But he starts reviewing his ideas for apologizing to Baekhyun. Along with his apology, he comes up with ways to woo Kai. Though he created the bet — dare, or whatever you call it — he didn’t have a clue on how to swoon Baekhyun and get him on his side. 

Sehun’s not a bird with eccentric feathers. He doesn’t strut his glory or assert his dominance. Frankly, he’s average looking and a bit lanky. He’s not exactly dominant at all either. He’s just a guy who’s good at school and really, really wants Baekhyun to be his. 

When thinking about the qualities Kai has, he can admit that there are reasons for Baekhyun to choose him. He is a team member in literally every seasonal sport, he is the head of ASB, and does so many artsy things, all the ones that Sehun wishes he could do. Sehun likes dance and drama, secretly, and doesn’t have it in him to join any clubs or recitals the way Kai does.

Baekhyun wouldn’t want someone like Sehun. Because Baekhyun is loud and sweet and obvious. Sehun is dull, quiet… has a number of negative rumors on him. And again, Kai is all over the place. 

Everyone likes Baekhyun. Everyone, and literally everyone (besides Sehun, of course) loves Kai. Maybe they’re a better couple. 

Sehun wants to give up.

Then he’s reminded of how good it feels to be better at something than Kai. There’s something so satisfying, where it curls in his stomach and makes his heart thrum, when he succeeds in something Kai can’t. There’s not much Sehun can do better than Kai, but little things like getting a better GPA and receiving scholarly certificates make Sehun feel like they’re all equal to slapping Kai in the face. 

— 

Baekhyun texts him that he’s ready to see him for tutoring. Sehun’s head spins and his heart twitches when he reads, “We need to talk.”

Sehun’s never been in a situation like this, but if it’s anything Chanyeol has ranted about, it’s not good. He can’t flake on this because he’s already at the library working on his history presentation. 

The chair besides him squeaks. Baekhyun gives him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Hi,” Sehun greets. "I want to say sorry for—"

“Nope. Don't do it. Okay, so first I’m going to apologize.”

“No, same, it’s no need. I should!"

Baekhyun shakes his head and plants his hand on Sehun’s forearm. “What for? Kai said some mean things about you and I believed them. That wasn’t right. When you guys fought, that’s when I realized it was really irrational of me to even think any of those things were true.” 

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

Sehun shrugs off Baekhyun’s touch and drops his laptop screen, opting to pull out his notes instead. For a moment he wonders if he wants to know what Kai said or if he can keep going without it. Then he realizes he wants to confront Kai with this information. 

“Can you tell me what he said?”

“I don’t think—“

“Please? I’m not going to smash his face or anything. I just need to…” Sehun doesn’t finish. He wants to know why Kai hates him. But Sehun deserves to hear that from him one day. “Never mind.”

“It’s nothing personal. Between you two or whatever. He just said you you're a massive jerk. And that sleep around a lot. And I was your next target. Getting close to me to get with me like that? You’re too nice, I can’t believe I listened him. You’re not like that, right?”

“Goodness. No, I’m a — _ugh_. Please. Forget I was about to say that.” 

“Sehun! Let me set you up with someone.”

“No, no. No. That will not be necessary, please.” Because all Sehun wants is Baekhyun. 

“If you say so. Now, let’s begin our session.”

Sehun nods his head. 

And then, “Do you like Kai?”

“Everyone thinks he’s charming. I could care less. Besides, daddy’s money can only get him so far.”

Sehun knows exactly what to do to win Baekhyun over.

**—**

Sehun: do u wanna get back at Kai for me???

Baekhyun: this isn’t my mess dude 

Sehun: you don’t even bring me food anymore

Baekhyun: not interested 

Sehun: okay see you around 

Baekhyun: ;)

Alright, so Sehun can’t worm around the proposition with Kai. He wouldn’t want to either, even if he was planning on it. He might have felt guilty even if he hated Kai. He has never cheated on a test. 

— 

There’s a dance recital and Chanyeol convinces him to attend. 

“You don’t even like dance,” Sehun mentions, pulling out the ticket Chanyeol gave him after school. 

“Yeah but, there’s cute girls. One to be specific.”

Sehun’s face contorts into something unpleasant and Chanyeol snorts, pushing him into another person nearby. He has to awkwardly apologize and continue to stand in line by Chanyeol.

When they get inside the auditorium, Chanyeol claims a spot in the front then excuses himself to get a bag of popcorn, claiming that it's entirely necessary.

A familiar head peaks from the red curtains. Sehun misses it, but moments later, the person reveals themself again and Sehun diverts his eyes quickly. Stupid, stupid Kai Kim blowing him a kiss is enough to make him feel like lunch is about to come back up. Chanyeol takes his place at Sehun's side and shoves the popcorn at his shoulder, pulling Sehun's attention away from Kai. When he looks back up, Kai is no longer there. 

The recital begins with twins doing contemporary then a hip hop team. There's so much diversity, it thrills Sehun. He gets even more urges to join the dance club since it's obviously too late to take dance as an elective. He wants to replace his shyness with an ability to dance. It's not the stage fright or his reputation that would fear him from doing so. He's afraid he won't be good enough. Time after time, in any instance, he's never good enough.

A bright spotlight reveals Kai in a keen stance with his legs straight, arms flexed. The music begins abruptly and Kai's firm muscles let loose, moving swiftly and captivatingly. Sehun is in awe with how miraculously Kai moves. For the first time, he's not bitter or jealous but finds himself respecting Kai. Sehun doesn't lie, or ever ignores what he feels, and for once, Sehun admits that Kai is good at something other than being annoying.

Chanyeol has to nudge him when it ends. Sehun doesn't clap, just keeps his eyes locked on Kai who's already looking at him. 

"She's who I was talking about," Chanyeol squeals. "She's so good."

"Huh? This was Kai's set."

"You didn't see? Joy is literally Kai's dance partner. How'd you not notice when there's just two of them? Wait, don't answer that."

Sehun sinks into his seat and whines, "Shut up, Chan."

"Let's go congratulate them!"

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. "Congratulate them on what? They danced like everyone else."

"Yeah, but… come on, I wanna see my future gf."

Because it's intermission, Chanyeol should be thankful. Sehun ends up following him out of the exit and around the building, into the practice room where a handful of performers are buzzing happily over their latest act or nervous for their upcoming one. 

Sehun spots Kai easily with his white button up, loose buttons down to his belly button. He even spots Kai's arm around Joy and realizes why Chanyeol likes her. She's really pretty, and yeah Kai is attractive or whatever, no wonder why they received such a loud applause despite being just a duo.

Chanyeol hauls Sehun towards them and starts introducing Sehun and Joy. They shake hands kindly and when Chanyeol asks for Joy alone, Kai pulls away and takes Sehun's hand into his instead. Sehun whines but this time Chanyeol doesn't save him like he usually does. He leans into Sehun's ear and mutters, "Sorry, you're on your own this time buddy."

When Sehun realizes they're alone, and still holding hands, he pulls away and glares with his arms crossed.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me," Kai says with his sincere smile.

“Please, Chanyeol’s just interested in your back up dancer. That’s the only reason we’re here.”

“Sure? Why are you here with me then?"

Sehun flickers his eyes down to Kai's chest, then lower. The regular teenage boy in him can't help but steal a glance. He boldly places his hand on Kai's chest and grins innocently. When he looks up to read Kai's face, he detects perplexed emotions. Kai riles up Sehun, but Sehun can do just the same. The corner of Sehun's mouth twitches into a brighter smile while he pinches Kai's skin, hard and harshly.

"Sehun Oh! What the fuck!" Kai cries while shoving Sehun's hand away.

"Aw man, I just can't resist you, Kai."

— 

As Sehun is walking to his next class, there's a rough tug on his arm and a boiserious, “Hey!” directly into his ear.

“My ear hurts. What! What the fuck, Kim?” 

Kai pulls Sehun into an empty hall. Sehun’s just about to scream until Kai shuts him up with his filthy palm. 

“Listen, little brat."

Sehun bites him, Kai jumps. 

“I'm bigger than you," Sehun mutters.

"I'm older."

"Eighty eight days, big whoop."

"You remember that?"

Sehun looks away from Kai's amused expression and argues, "Hurry up! Why did you pull me here?"

"Baekhyun is my partner for one of the projects in my other class."

"Okay, congrats." Sehun is just about to walk away until Kai charges in front of him, preventing him from continuing his walk to his next period. "Excuse me," Sehun scoffs snappily.

"I need your help."

"You already got to be his project partner, impressive. Now keep up and try to get to be his boyfriend," Sehun teases frustratedly.

"No, I literally need your help! What do you want in return? I'll give you a notecard of some facts about Baek that I bet you don't know."

Sehun shakes his head frantically. "If I am trying to win Baekhyun over, why would I help you?"

"We can help each other! I need to seem smart around him. He's into brainy butts like you! But what you don't know is that he has the hots for dancers too. So, school me in literature and I swear, I will help you learn to dance."

"Whatever, Kai."

Kai plants his hands on Sehun's shoulders, refraining him from moving. He presses him against the lockers and Sehun just feels so defenseless under his stupid, charming grin. 

"You think I haven't noticed you peaking your head into the practice room lately? I thought you were a creep but I realized your big ear friend has been trying to get at my dance partner. You can come in, you know. I'm sure many of my dance mates would love to see you fall on your ass."

Sehun won't admit that it sounds like a good idea. Seriously. He won't admit it. "You're so annoying. I'm going to be late!"

"You're going to want my dance lessons, Sehun. Otherwise Baekhyun won't choose you."

"And why would he choose someone like you?" Sehun manages to squirm out of Kai's grip and give him a light slap on the cheek. 

"If you don't tutor me, I'll find somebody else. Who will teach you to dance? Along with dance, I'll fatten up your tiny arms. Come on now. It’s a two for one offer. If anything people might find you to be a softie also."

"Bullying me isn't helping. But you're lucky I never take you seriously. Just come over tomorrow."

Kai gasps and Sehun refrains from laughing at his dumb, shocked expression. "Really?"

"Yes. Now let me go before I change my mind!"

"Wait, your house?"

"Do you need to clean your ears?"

Kai shakes his head. "No. I mean, the same address?"

 _Oh_. "Yeah. Same house."

— 

Their first meeting is awkward to say the least.

Sehun has to pull Kai into his bedroom before his mom could catch him. He doesn’t have an explanation for her. 

When Kai gets shoved into the bedroom, he immediately reasons, "Why didn’t we just go to the library. Or is that you and Baekie’s favorite study date location?”

“I wouldn’t be able to refrain from yelling at you. I can’t get kicked out of the library. It's also a Saturday, dummy.” 

"Your fault for inviting me on a weekend."

"Your fault for showing up!"

“Touché.”

“Wow, bilingual!” Sehun cheers. 

Kai gives him a pathetic scoff before bouncing onto his bed. He gets cozy with his arms folded behind his head then heaves a pleasant sigh. 

All of it aggravates Sehun, making him yell, “Get off!”

“Where do you expect me to sit?”

“Go sit on the desk chair. I can’t be near you for too long. I don’t wanna catch anything you might be carrying.”

“Should’ve thought about that before you brought me over.”

They're here in the confined space of Sehun's bedroom for a reason. So Sehun ignores their petty disputes, and announces, “Let’s just start with the subject you’re in.”

Seriously, they should’ve studied at the bleachers. 

Because the entire time, Kai repeats Sehun's statements without any favor for himself, but just to irritate Sehun. He goes to the bathroom numerous times, Sehun's mom texts if he's feeling under the weather. He ends up getting hungry and calling for delivery without mentioning it to Sehun until Kai's peeking his head out the window muttering, "Looks like dinner is here!"

Sehun storms down the stairs and opens the door before it could ring. He grabs the bag before the man can set it down, then sets his direction back to his bedroom.

"Here, annoying ass."

"Don't call me that so soon. I got you something."

"Yeah? What, a ketchup packet?" 

Kai scoffs. "I pick on you, but I wouldn't let you starve, sweetie."

"Give me then!" Sehun makes grabby hands at the contents that Kai takes out of the paperbag, realizing how hungry he is after an hour of putting up with Kai's idiocy.

Kai hands him one burger and extra condiments, along with a box of fries and a milkshake. Sehun grumpily thanks him for the meal as he scarfs down the fresh fries. Whether it's delicious because it's good, or because he's hungry, he could care less. What gets him is that Kai bought something for Sehun.

Sehun doesn't let his guard down when Kai stands up and paces while eating. He could make a mess or rummage though Sehun's personal belongings, and Sehun wants neither to happen.

"Watch it," Sehun warns before trying the milkshake.

Kai simply nods. It's not long until he presses his face closer to the frames on Sehun's wall with a question, "Chanyeol, huh? Is he like your best friend?"

"The only one who doesn't think I'll beat him up."

"Aw, I'm sure Baekhyun doesn't think you'd beat him up," Kai coos. He turns to face Sehun and smiles warmly (it creeps Sehun out), "I don't think you'd hurt a fly. Mostly because you don't have the strength to."

Sehun rolls his eyes because wasting a breath on Kai isn't worth it. 

"But seriously. How long have you two been close friends?"

"It's really none of your business." 

"Alright."

Sehun won't give him the satisfaction of opening up. He won't let Kai into his timeline. 

— 

Sehun is engaged in his teacher’s lecture when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He never turns it off and leaves it on vibrate because he doesn’t expect calls anyways. He’s good at not being distracted so it’s infuriating when the buzzing just won’t stop. When the teacher turns around to change the slide on his laptop, that’s when Sehun checks his phone and spots dozens of texts from an unknown number. Obviously, it’s Kai with its stupid abbreviations and smiley faces. He ignores them and waits for lunch.

They find each other — or well, Kai finds Sehun — by the vending machine. 

"Lets get going."

"Not going anywhere with you."

Sehun then focuses his attention back to the snack options. Just as he's about to key in an option for the chocolate bar, Kai acts before him. 

"Hey! I paid already, you better give me money for the next use!"

Kai shakes his head and pries Sehun's angry fist open.

"Don't touch me, pervert!"

"Shut up, Sehun," Kai says while rolling his eyes and continuing to open Sehun's hand. "It's yours. I don't even like chocolate."

That silences Sehun. He looks at his palm and spots the chocolate bar he intended to get. "Oh. Thanks," he comments dumbly.

"Now, lets go to the theater building."

"Right now?" Sehun whines. "I'm not in appropriate clothes."

"Don't you have spare clothes in your locker?"

"I'm not an athlete like you. Regular students don't get lockers."

"I have extra clothes."

Sehun refuses to walk around campus with Kai Kim's clothing, so he shakes his head.

"Fine, tomorrow. After school, you are attending a one on one with me."

Sehun gives him a stoic expression then shoos him off. Kai actually lets himself be dismissed and does not bother him for the rest of lunch, then, even the rest of the entire day.

— 

Sehun can't pinpoint the exact moment Kai's presence started being irksome. Over the course of time, their relationship led to ugly stares and hallway insults. He doesn't know what he ever did to bring them to that point. All Sehun is sure of is that they are not friends.

Even if they are not friends, Kai never leaves him alone.

"Hey, don't think I didn't see you trying to sprint to your car."

Sehun shakes off Kai's touch from his shoulders. "I wasn't sprinting."

"You were pacing away, so still."

Sehun knows that Kai is an eager guy, but Sehun wouldn't call him anything like that because it would mean that he's fond of him. No, so Kai is pushy. He's a pushy guy and Sehun knows that Kai won't leave him alone unless he gives in. Sehun did agree to do something like this, so maybe it is his fault that Kai is prying way too much.

"I'm only doing this for an hour. I have to analyze a grueling poem."

"This is for your benefit, not mine," Kai announces while a few feet ahead of Sehun, already heading in the direction of the arts department. 

Kai holds the door open for Sehun, then guides them to the dance room. He's always dreamt to walk the halls of the arts department, but has only visited Chanyeol after guitar classes or been here the time Chanyeol wanted to see Joy after the recital. He never had his own reason behind being in this space. But now in dance class, he becomes a bit flustered when he spots the teacher and a few students hanging out there. 

"Do I have to do this with them around?" Sehun mutters quietly, having a hard time burying his nerves.

"If you're going to do this in front of Baekhyun, you can't be a wuss around strangers."

Sehun frowns and shoves Kai's shoulder. 

"Okay, lets go to the theater then. There's no mirrors, you know?"

"At least I won't see how much of a goof I am."

Kai starts laughing as Sehun just glares at him. He catches his breath and adds, "You made fun of yourself this time, not me."

The theater is not as welcoming and vibrant as the dance room with it lacking brightness and warmth. Facing the empty audience is also a bit creepy too, along with the dim disco ball that continually spins above them. Nobody is here though, it's Sehun's request. He really can't complain.

Kai starts them off with some body stretches. It's not that difficult, knowing Sehun bounces on the bed and dances with his dog Vivi while he's singing karaoke while his parents are out. It becomes painful when they're doing floor stretches and Sehun can't bend his back to the side the way Kai does so skillfully. Sehun ends up whimpering aloud, catching Kai's attention who stops stretching entirely.

"What? I'm not as in good shape."

"Nothing, get up we'll start on something I worked on a while back. I promise it's good for an ameatur status."

Sehun flashes im a glare before getting into position. 

Even though Kai is an annoying, blabbering, reckless idiot, when it comes to dance, he is very serious. He instructs Sehun carefully, filling him in on tips on how to avoid pulling a muscle and continually praises Sehun's posture and movement. He's very passionate when explaining things that Sehun can do better, giving him as much details and even repeating steps with his own body as much as possible.

Sehun gets the simple choreography down rather quickly and is amused to think that Kai has not underestimated him this entire time. The choreography isn't mocking Sehun, making it too easy that even a child could do it. And yet, Kai didn't give him something too hard either. It's like it was made for Sehun to excel right away.

An hour into it, Sehun and Kai do the dance about seven times flawlessly, with a few repeat and slowed sessions in between. He instinctively pats Kai's sweaty back and inches in for a hug, then remembers they aren't like that, pulling away quickly and patting him playfully again. Kai walks off towards his water bottle without mentioning it.

Feeling embarrassed by that stunt, Sehun grabs Kai by the collar seethes,"Do not use this against me but," he loosens up and sends Kai a sweet, warm smile, "I'm actually having a lot of fun. How long can we be here for?" 

"Two more hours, but… we can go somewhere after?"

"Only if you buy me dinner," Sehun winks.

Kai chokes and Sehun is satisfied to know that this time, it isn't Kai humiliating him. 

"Just repeat the dance in moderate speed."

Sehun listens, thrilled to keep dancing because while he always knew how fun it could be, he'd never expect to be so good with the lessons. Maybe he thanks Kai for being such a good hands on teacher, but he'd never actually tell him that. 

They dance for the rest of the time, but whenever Kai's teacher would peek in on them, Sehun would stop and curl into himself awkwardly. Kai tells him that next time, in two days, he's going to make Sehun dance in double speed so he better work harder. 

It's nearly six in the evening when they're cooling down. Sehun checks his phone for texts from his parents or Chanyeol but is stunned to know there's a text from Baekhyun.

Kai hovers over him while sliding on his backpack. "Get up, let's save gas and I'll take you home after dinner."

"Sorry, I'm going to cancel out on that dinner. Baekhyun needs help with something last minute.

Kai's face falls and he begins to bite his lip almost anxiously looking. Sehun excuses it for him being bitter over Baekhyun wanting Sehun and not him. Kai quickly clears his throat and mutters, "Yeah, okay. Well still, get up so I don't have to be responsible for you hanging out here after I leave. You're wasting my valuable time."

When they're finally out the halls, the sky is dim and its a bit chilly. Sehun doesn't know why he expects Kai to walk him to his car, but when he doesn't without a goodbye, there's an annoying, disappointed feeling he gets. 

— 

From the dance room to the library during lunch and after school, Sehun and Kai learn a handful of things from each other this week. Kai learns new vocabulary and important note taking skills. Sehun has better coordination with his feet, and even though it's only been a few days, he feels like he can almost touch his toes. Even without Kai, Sehun intends to dance and work out some more, then in no time he'll probably impress his future boyfriend by doing the splits. 

Sehun and Kai are having a snack before getting into their regular routine when they dance. Because it's a special spring Friday for their school, Kai and his ASB team invited a food truck onto campus. Kai convinces him to eat nachos at a secluded part of the campus because he teasingly claimed he didn't want to be seen on a date with Sehun. Their fingers reach for the same chip a few times so Sehun is seriously relieved that nobody can see the jock and bad boy sharing a meal together. 

“So, the deal is almost off.”

“Yeah…” Sehun says with a distant tone. He doesn't know why he seems disappointed, but maybe its because there is a fifty-fifty chance he could lose Baekhyun to Kai. That's definitely it.

“Think you’ve got it in you to steal Baekhyun from me?”

“He was never yours to begin with,” Sehun presses, back to his Kai-witty-attitude. 

Kai slides the paper tray to Sehun and gives Sehun the view of his back as he stares out towards the garden across them. Sehun takes this as an opportunity to scarf the food down while analyzing the back of Kai. He definitely matured, in the sense of how he looks. He is nowhere near mature as of now, but there's something about the broadness of his shoulders and the sharp structure of his face that makes him unfamiliar. Kai has been way too unfamiliar for sometime now anyway.

"Are you ready to head on over?"

Sehun chuckles. "Do you want me to get cramps?"

Sehun starts cleaning up anyway, not wanting to waste a single second because he loves dancing so much. He wonders when it started to become more about him and less about impressing someone else's. Somehow, it isn't for Baekhyun anymore. He still likes Baekhyun and wants for Baekhyun to choose him over Kai. But he hasn't talked to Baekhyun yet because his schedule is filled up with Kai, Kai, Kai. 

Kai hits Sehun with times two speed right when they settle in after their stretches, Sehun stumbles a bit but holds the choreography down for the most part. There's a shift between them when Kai fills him in on something new that involves two dancers interacting. Sehun watches, entertained at Kai's smooth movements and sly smirks he sends to Sehun. He has no choice but to clap when its over. As Kai gestures him over, Sehun jokingly gags but lets Kai adjust him in a position. They should be standing back to back as they recreate each other's movements, but Sehun is alarmed when Kai spins him over with their faces inches apart.

"You know, when you're this close to me, your lips actually look kissable."

"You're always this close to me when you're bullying me. How have you never noticed? Is my dancing charming you instead of Baekhyun?"

"Maybe."

Sehun tears himself away from Kai's grip as he wails, "You're so disgusting, Kim."

Kai turns off the music and rolls a waterbottle in Sehun's direction. Sehun takes a few gulps then lies on the cool ground as Kai turns off the music. It becomes silent, with nothing bu the sounds of their labored breaths. 

Kai is the first to break it, "Why do you even like him?"

"I dunno, on top of being really attractive, he's sweet and thoughtful. He does charity and stuff you know?" Sehun admits truthfully. He never really thought so much about it. He's just been attracted toBaekhyun's physical traits and his willingness to accept Sehun. Just to keep it going he adds, "So, why do you like him?"

Kai doesn't answer right away, but when he does, he says so quietly, "Oh… he just doesn't think of me as just a dumb athelete."

"I don't think of you as one."

Kai looks up with a tender expression, "Then what do you think of me as?"

"The dumbest," Sehun responds with a smirk.

— 

Sehun finishes one of his classes with Baekhyun, bidding each other a good day when he gets a text from Kai to meet him at their usual. It's a bit silly and forgien for Kai to call the picnic spot their place while they've only been there once. He might be referring to the arts department, but Sehun doubts that because Kai's most recent class is all the way across campus and closer to the garden. He doesn't know why he knows that and involuntarily cringes.

"Hey, bird brain," Sehun chirps when he spots Kai already sitting on the table. He takes his seat on the bench, having a good ( _disgusting_ ) view of Kai, "What do you want?"

"Why are you so willing to come to me when I ask?" Kai doesn't sound like he's ridiculing Sehun, but actually genuinely curious.

Sehun doesn't feel the need to say something snappy, so he doesn' respond at all because it might kill him to act nice to Kai in this moment. 

"Baekhyun and I aced our presentation with a bonus of five points extra credit."

“Kai, I’ve been thinking…” Sehun starts off, without voicing out the happiness and proudness he actually feels for the two.

“You think?” Kai tries to tease, but Sehun senses that Kai is offended that he ignored his good news.

“Let me speak.”

“Yes, princess."

Sehun tries not to show how stupidly affected he is by that by quickly announcing, “You can have Baekhyun.”

Kai doesn't respond right away, but when he does, he lets out a quiet laugh and says cooly, “You’re kidding. But you like him.”

“So do you.” Sehun shrugs. He doesn't know why he feels like opening up to Kai truthfully but before he knows it, it all comes rushing out, “I don’t even know if I did. I think I liked the attention he gave me. I don’t know if I really like him. He’s very attractive but Chanyeol is also all of that and I never wanted to date him. I don’t think I want Baekhyun.”

Kai hops off his seat and finally stares at Sehun for the first time. “Alright. If you say so.”

“Yeah… go ahead and ask him out. And we'll go back to normal. Only this time, you have the guy and I have no intentions of interfering. You don’t have to bother me anymore.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah.”

Sehun gets up as well. He has the urge to touch Kai somehow, like friends do with a handshake or a quick embrace. He refrains. "I'll see you around then."

— 

There's a loud knocking on his bedroom door as he's cuddling Vivi close to his chest, moping about nothing in particular. 

“Sehun… are you going to explain to me why Jongin was in front of our house?”

Sehun snaps up at that, putting Vivi down and straightening his shirt. He opens the door and finds his mom with a questionable expression. He quickly answers, “Trust me, I can’t understand why. I didn’t invite him. Good thing you didn’t let him in.”

“Well I did. He’s in the livingroom. I’m going to call him up now.”

Just as she's about to turn away, she clings onto her arm like a whiny child in a tantrum. He sounds like one too as he cries out, “Mom. No! No, say I’m sick. I don’t want to see him.”

“Too late.” She shrugs off his touch and shouts over the rail, “Jongin! Come here!”

Sehun facepalms, realizing he heard the entire discussion. He leaves the door open then sinks into his bed, face first.

“Hey,” Kai says from behind him.

Then the door closes with a gentle click. Sehun no longer hears Vivi's tail wagging nor the sound of his breathing with his hyper tongue. He composes himself by taking a deep breath then sitting upright. Kai stands by his door, less confident and more fidgety than Sehun's ever seen him.

“Hey,” Sehun copies.

“So he rejected me.”

Sehun hides the peculiar, despondent feeling tugging at his heart strings as he plays off, “Oh. That’s too bad.”

“I dunno. Not meant to be I guess.”

The hurt he feels turns into sudden bitter rage, “I was sure you’d get this in the bag. You’re always so good at taking everything from me.”

“Sehun.”

“You don’t know how it feels to be so alone.”

“I—“

“We did everything together. And then suddenly, we’re in high school and you’re receiving allowance, and you can afford to pay for uniforms and club trips. You try out for one sport in the fall and audition for one dance team. And you get it. I always told you I wanted to do these things too. But you didn’t even tell me. I had to do side jobs and keep my grades up. Then my friends became better friends of yours because you all had the time and money I did not. All of it, I let it happen. You always had my heart through it all. I'd let you have anything. It wasn't a good feeling knowing the more we were apart, the more I started to like you.”

“Sehun, I didn’t know.”

Angry tears dare to slip down his cheek as he wails, “Of course you didn’t! You did everything without me. I remember the first time you humiliated me in front of everyone too. You took away my dignity. Why do you think I’m so emotionless? Everyone only sees a facade because I’m terrified more people like you will just hurt me. They already do,” Sehun laughs bitterly, "but they will never hurt me the way you do."

“I’m sorry, Sehun.”

“Your apology will never give me back my best friend, my childhood friends, my entire high school reputation, and my heart will never be the same. I’ve only built up walls because of you.”

Kai steps further into Sehun's bedroom and raises his hands in defense. “Will you try to understand my side?” 

Sehun shakes his head frustratedly and scoffs, “Don’t make this about you.”

“It’s about us. Sehun, let me explain. All along while you felt awful, I was feeling the same way. It wasn’t easy without you.”

There's scratching against the door signalling Vivi's arrival but Sehun can't be bothered to open the door. Instead, he retaliates, “You left first, Kai.”

“I left because I couldn’t come to terms with liking you. We were just starting high school and you had your growth spurt. I just couldn’t. I seriously couldn’t be in love with my best friend. I had to get away before it ruined us.” Kai looks at him, fully stares with these deep thoughtful eyes boring into Sehun's own. “I see that now, either way, nothing would’ve prevented us from growing apart.”

“Maybe if you weren’t a dick.”

“Sehun, don't you see here? You like me, and I like you.”

“I don’t believe you. For all I know, you want to harass and humiliate me again. Baekhyun probably did say yes to you. You’re onto something, Kim and I don’t like it. Get the fuck out!”

“Come on. I don’t like when you call me that. I never liked it. Please, Sehun. I’ll apologize a thousand and one times if it means you’ll accept my feelings for you. Or accept your own feelings. We need to pick up where we left off, no bad memories though. Please.”

It hits him. _Oh, I'm being too oblivious._ He asks, “Am I a rebound to you?”

“No. Sehun I’ve liked you then. And I think I’ve always liked you still. You never had an interest in anyone the last three years. Then Baekhyun came around. I think I wanted to do anything as long as it meant that you wouldn’t date him.”

“Because that’s what you do best. Take things from me. Right.”

“I did it because I don’t want you dating, period. Because I want you Sehun. I didn’t realize that until you said you didn’t want Baekhyun. I realized that he wasn’t what you were looking for, and neither was I. And I couldn’t tell you there and then that maybe we're looking for each other. I couldn’t, could I? No, because you hate me. And now that I know a part of you doesn’t, I want you to love me, Sehun.”

Sehun reads his face and suddenly he gets a glimpse of _his_ Kai. The one who is thoughtful and wants the only best for Sehun. He collapses onto his bed and hugs his pillow pathetically against his chest. “I get it. Okay. But I can’t trust you.”

“I’m proposing something Sehun. One week? One week to prove to you that you can trust me? Maybe to show you that I actually like you.”

“Funny, Kim. And we are not playing that again."

“Please, please don’t call me that. I’m Nini. I’m your Jongin.”

“That was three years ago.”

“Sehun, please.”

There's more scratching, and then a gentle knock.

“Don’t," Sehum hisses as he opens the door.

"You've been bickering louder than the volume on the tv, boys. I've had enough. Kai, please head home now. Do you have a ride?"

Kai sighs. "Yes, you're right, and yes, thank you."

Sehun doesn't watch him leave his bedroom but he does hear a faint, _goodnight, Sehun._ There's a dip beside him and then a hand on his lap. It's a comfortingly mother's touch that Sehun feels like he doesn't deserve at the moment.

"I haven't seen him in a while," she says with a breathy laugh.

"You know why," Sehun responds just as wittily. 

"You should give him a chance. It sounds like both of you were fueling up reasons to hide your own feelings, when really, you should be igniting something bigger than a destructive fire."

Sehun shivers at her heartfelt, sappy explanation. He knows they're both in the wrong and he can understand how it's both all their fault for the same reason. He just cannot trust Kai. He will not trust Kai until he can come to be the Kai he once knew.

—

Sehun avoids having lunch at his typical spot, not wanting to be found by Chanyeol. His friend notices the change in behavior but hasn't pressed him yet. Sehun knows Chanyeol is bound to pester him soon enough, especially knowing that Chanyeol has been shy the last few weeks, he will make a connection between Sehun and Kai. 

Other than his secluded spot, or the library, Sehun likes being at the field because it's another place where he feels like nobody goes. 

But of course, things never go Sehun's way. 

As he munches on his sandwich, he hears a creak, signaling company on his bench. He doesn't look at them and pretends to occupy himself buy unwrapping his lunch and taking another bite. This is awkward, but he'd rather have silence than a fake, sincere voice asking him _is this seat taken?_ Fortunately, this person is just as quiet as he is.

Something is off though. He feels like the other person is invading his privacy. It feels like their eyes are on him and makes his skin crawl uncomfortably. Having enough of the discomfort, he tries to be inconspicuous as he looks to his left.

Sehun's eyes land on Kai who is eating fries out of a paper tray. 

"Do you want to eat with some of my friends?" Kai asks politely.

"No, thank you," Sehun responds.

Kai turns to Sehun. "Want to watch me practice?"

"No."

"Want to dance with me?"

Sehun doesn't decline this time, but he doesn't answer either and then starts packing up. His silence and actions get Kai flustered as he gets up quickly with an apologetic expression. 

"I'm sorry, I'll go now. Just have your lunch."

"Idiot," Sehun grunts. "Lets go to the dance room."

Kai sits there, blankly. And it's starting to annoy Sehun now, with the way Kai's eyes are too widen and his jaw is too slack. He looks so confused and stupid. _What an idiot._

"Okay, then… I'm going to have lunch in my car."

"No, wait. Let's go!"

Sehun scarfs his sandwich down while they walk across campus, catching the eyes of a few students. Whether its the way he's standing so close to the loverboy, or the way there's gunk around his lips, Sehun can't be bothered with the attention and continues to eat messily.

There's nobody in the dance studio this time around, only giving Sehun one impression. Kai knew he'd be able to convince Sehun to come with. And obviously wanted to be alone with him. 

"Run it from the beginning or the main point?" 

"Whatever part is fine."

"If I start on a random time stamp, will you be able to follow right away?"

Sehun scoffs, "I know I'm a beginner but of course I can handle it."

Kai gives him a cheeky grin that causes Sehun to feel something _weird_. He takes Sehun by the hand, guiding them to the center of the room. He shuffles with his playlist until he finds their song and then starts it on a random timestamp, then boldly chucks it onto Sehun's backpack.

Sehun is taken aback, not remembering this part, but one look at Kai has him remembering instantly. He doesn't know if it's because he wants to prove Kai wrong, or if Kai's face brings everything back. 

They dance together strong and passionately into overdrive, as if they're trying to compete against each other. Sehun sees from their reflection that Kai is sharper than usual, expression stoic and rough as opposed to his gentle eyebrows and grin when he usually dances with Sehun. Sehun can say as much for himself as he feels an ugly wave of determination and greed for triumph wash over him as he executes his moves. 

The tension forms into something else — something easy and natural when the partnered position comes on. Sehun rests his back against Kai’s body, intertwines their fingers naturally like it's his nature. Kai twirls and drops his face against Sehun's neck like it belongs there. 

Music fades, Kai pulls away and Sehun hunches over on a mission to catch his breath.

Kai collapses onto the floor and tugs Sehun's ankle until he's falls down with him. They share a sudden burst of laughter, knees coiling into their chest as they lay besides each other. What's so funny? Sehun doesn't know, but it feels nice to see Kai smiling so genuinely again. All up until the lunch bell rings. Kai is the first to get up and help him by tugging him up. He holds up Sehun's jacket, helping him slip it on, then gets Sehun's backpack loops over his shoulders.

Kai can act like things are okay, but Sehun isn't so sure yet. 

By the end of the day, Sehun continues to catch onto Kai's attempt. 

"Hey, can I walk you home?"

"I have a car, dick brain."

"I mean, can I walk you to your car? Sorry about that."

Sehun saves Kai from embarrassment and nods. This is the first time since they've been talking again that Sehun guides Kai first. He's gotten tired looking at the back of Kai's head. It feels nice to lead for once, even if it's just to his car. 

When they get to his car, Sehun plops his backpack into the backseat, then loosely waves at Kai while already slipping into his car. What he doesn't expect is the way Kai gets into his passenger seat. He should've looked back at Kai beforehand, so maybe he deserves this.

"What do you need? Did you get a flat tire or something? All you had to do was say so. I'm sure the bus does drop offs in your neighborhood," Sehun says while shooing him off.

"I never meant to make fun of your car you know. Didn’t mean to make fun of anything about you. I just wanted you to feel the hurt I’ve felt in a while and it was really stupid of me.”

“You forced yourself to hate me, _Kai_. I can’t forgive you in that case. I appreciate you for trying with me though.”

—

Kai shows up on his door and asks him on a date to a museum. It’s straightforward. He’s still nervous. Sehun, obviously out of pity, accepts. 

Sehun has no clue why Kai would invite him to a museum, but to his surprise, when they arrive from the hour drive, it's a garden sanctuary. Sehun desperately tries not to show Kai his delight. While there are dozens of vibrant green shades and the pleasant tune from numerous birds, Sehun is more in awe as to _why_ , and not where Kai takes him.

The sanctuary is indoors, humid and steamy as they pass through leaves hanging over them, with butterflies landing on their shoulders every few steps. Birds chirp from every corner, filling Sehun with enchantment. Sehun looses Kai to a massive pond in the center of the habitat. He carefully navigates his way to Kai, not wanting to bump into other visitors. Sehun catches sight of Kai waving at the koi fish who won't respond to him. He clutches onto the stone well edge as a resort to contain himself from falling in too deep.

"I want to show you their food court area," Kai announces when they find themselves leaving the butterfly phase.

"Okay," Sehun hums. "What else do they have here?"

"A reptile den and more insects and different gardens."

"Then why'd you say this was a museum? It's a whole ass zoo."

"Not a zoo, there is no petting area. A habitat exhibit." 

Sehun rolls his eyes judgingly. "A public sanctuary."

Kai nods and insists he walks first. Sehun takes a turn through the mesh and doors, finding hills of flowers through the windows. To the other side of the building, Sehun spots the greeting sign for the insects.

"So can we just skip the bugs? They'd make me skin crawl," Sehun says while laughing at his own joke. 

"I know you're not interested in that. Which is why I really want to take you to the garden."

They take a stoney path outside and Kai instructs Sehun to stay put while he gets their lunch. Sehun is not complaining, he could really absorb himself with his surroundings. The atmosphere gives him a breather and lets him think.

Sehun and Kai knew each other for nearly a decade, first real interaction being the way they frantically stumbled into class together and landed themselves a tardy slip. They've been in school for a couple of months then, so it was inexcusable. Before that incident, Sehun never knew anything about Kai, besides the one time he came to school with bear slippers by accident. He got made fun of, but knocked that kid's loose tooth out with a football, by accident. From then on, he and Kai bonded instantly during their elementary years, being science projects partners and weekend bike rides. By junior year, they were inseparable with a few classes together and contrasting hobbies, but Kai convinced Sehun that they'll do things with each other when they get older. They never did. Sehun blames Kai for too many promises broken.

Kai returns with a tray of two brown paper boxes and a souvenir bottle of fizzy juice. Sehun instinctively claps at the sight of mongolian stirfry noodles and loaded nacho fries. While their relationship went sour, Sehun doesn't doubt that Kai knows him like the back of his hand. 

"I think dancing here could be really nice. Filming aesthetics, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Sehun responds, picking extra green onion onto his fries. 

"Can I show you a piece?"

"What's in it for me?"

Kai hums, "I drove here and bought you a ticket and food?"

"Did I ask you to?"

"Okay, so you want me to dance then."

Before Sehun could shake his head disagreement, he ends up shaking it endearingly because Kai pulls out his mini speaker from his side bag and connects it. The longer Kai prepares and dances, the less food he has to eat. That's on him, so Sehun loosens up and indulges on lunch. This picnic energy is really doing it for him. People are hardly at the area they are, the food is tasty, everything about the nature sounds make for perfect white noise.

Then Kai's music replaces the ambience. It's an instrumental with a gentle melody. Kai's style is more delicate and careful, almost fragile. He is really a piece of art when he expresses himself in softer forms. Sehun's eyes rake over Kai's every move, noodles hanging from his mouth as he forgets their existence. This performance feels special and Sehun zones into it wholeheartedly because he knows Kai likes telling stories with his dance, he just doesn't know what this one is supposed to mean.

"Hey?" Kai calls out from a sudden.

Sehun didn't even notice Kai was done because he started playing everything in his head as soon as he froze in an ending pose.

Kai goes back to being an unusual shy character as he hangs his head low. He sits besides him and pants out labordedly, "How was that?"

"You're good at everything, Kai. I will give you that."

"And?"

"Well what more do you want?"

“I really think you should give us a chance,” Kai says determinedly. "Did you feel what I tried so hard to project?"

Sehun contemplates, knowing that what his mother said was probably the best way to go, that or he could forget Kai entirely since they’ll graduate soon and nothing would matter.

“You’re thinking of all the scenarios where I’d hurt you again, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Good, don’t think about it. We’ve wasted enough years apart. We reconnected. I don’t want to think about a day without you, Sehun.”

The care in Kai’s voice is still a bit too much for Sehun. It tugs up goosebumps onto his arms and makes him feel awkward. Yet, there’s a volcano erupting in his stomach. His face is hot and his hands are clammy. His heart won’t stop beating rapidly. All of those feelings tell him something different than his mind.

If he’s learned anything from dancing with Kai, it’s that your body can express more than the mind ever will. 

“I hope I’m not screwing up by choosing this,” Sehun grunts as he finally turns to face Kai. 

If Kai wants to respond with confusion, Sehun doesn’t let him. He leans forward, Kai’s boyish cologne clouding his senses — a different scent than before, giving Sehun the impression that Kai wore it just for today. Fuddled and disoriented, Sehun’s lips fall upon the corner of Kai’s mouth. He pulls away and covers his face in his hands as he hears faint laughter coming from beside him. 

“Sehun Oh, did you want to kiss me?”

“No, that’s gross. Please. The wind was too strong today.”

“For what it’s worth, I want to kiss you too."

Sehun lays down into the grass, squinting his eyes from the sun rays shining towards them. He outreaches his arms over his head and lets out a sound of pleasure. Taking a glance at Kai who is already gazing down at him dreamily, Sehun realizes he doesn’t want to have a day without Kai either. 

—

Sehun and Kai walk hand in hand during lunch, swinging their hands as they strut towards their garden corner. Normally, anybody can be seen with anybody, but it's like the world is upside down when it comes to this pair. Eyes are widened, and their jaws are slack on the cement ground. Kai only holds his hand tighter and swings it more exaggeratedly. Sehun clings to his side and drops his head on Kai's shoulder affectionately. 

And then they’re cornered. 

Baekhyun uncrosses his arms while flickering his gaze from their hands, to both of their faces. He mutters lousily, “Kinda wanna slap you both.” 

“Allow me to take the hit for us both,” Kai says apologetically, but Sehun knows he’s playing around. 

“Sehun… mind if I have a word with you?” Chanyeol comments, already pulling him away. 

Sehun looks over his shoulder in panic, spotting Joy shrugging and Kai provoking Baekhyun by relentlessly pointing at his own cheek. Baekhyun gets him in a headlock and scuffs his hair, Kai whines in fake agony. 

“What the fuck.” Chanyeol literally gags and pulls at his hair frustratedly. “After all you’ve told me about him?”

“We’ve forgiven each other,” Sehun admits while glancing at Kai who is escaping, thanks to Joy spanking Baekhyun. 

“Still not fond of that little shit.”

Kai invades their personal conversation and wraps his arm around Sehun's waist, “You have to be, I’m his boyfriend now.”

Joy only giggles, “Told you, Chanyeol. It was bound to happen.” 

“Can’t say I didn’t see it coming either,” Baekhyun grumbles. “And are you guys wearing matching shirts?”

“It’s spirit week. Twin day. I have to support him in something,” Sehun says, reminding himself of way Kai begged him to participate in a school spirit event, at least one for his last year of school. 

“No, I’m sure that’s just you being whipped for him,” Chanyeol scoffs. 

Baekhyun nods in agreement. 

Joy whips out her phone and snaps a photo, promising to send it to a new group chat where she happily adds all five of them into. 

— 

"Nice pants, sexy!" Chanyeol shouts from the bleachers. 

Sehun swats his shoulder then looks back at Kai who's waving at the crowd before getting to his pitcher position. He is allowed to look at Kai with saucers for eyes and have a nagging crave for him. It;s something he can't describe or pinpoint, but he's just so attracted to Kai that it feels a bit overwhelming. He just feels so shy about it. 

Chanyeol cheers too aggressively, making it hard for Sehun to concentrate on Kai. At this point, with Chanyeol swinging his arms in the air like an inflated tube man, he wonders which one of them is really here for Kai.

"Could you sit down?" Sehun hisses when Chanyeol elbows his head. "Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're the one trying to catch his attention."

"Doesn't look like you're making any attempt, so I have to prove to him that you exist!"

Feeling threatened, Sehun hops onto his feet and chants Kai's name. He has never been to many games before so its a bit weird for him to act this way, but if he sings (screams) with karaoke with Vivi, he can spare his dignity to cheer on literally the best person in his life. 

He doesn't know what happens throughout the game, but whenever Chanyeol cheers, he does. When Chanyeol groans, he freezes in disappointment. What he does understand is when the team huddles up in the end, clapping and jumping in place. 

"Go get your man!" Chanyeol shouts while shoving Sehun.

Sehun nods, eagerly hopping down the bleachers and waving at Kai, who appears closer and closer the more they gravitate towards each other.

Kai engulfs Sehun and pecks his lips. Sehun still feels a bit shocked with the contact every now and then, so he squirms beneath Kai, shoving his face away embarrassed. When Kai kisses his forehead, he whines. When Kai trails his hands lower than he should, he hisses and slaps him. Even being chest to chest, hugging Kai sometimes is very strange.

"Do you agree with Chanyeol. Do these pants make my butt look good?"

"I've seen better," Sehun responds cooly.

"Oh? Where."

Sehun turns around and juts his hip out while placing a hand on it. "You're looking at it."

"Yeah, maybe I should ask coach if it's not too late to put you on the team. You know I'd teach you all the sports you've missed out on."

"Please, don't. My hand-eye coordination is no good."

"You're right. Maybe golf then. Would you wear a skirt for me?"

"Excuse me?" Sehun gasps audibly.

Kai gives him whiplash as he frantically races off the field, jumping the fence and disappearing somewhere to the corner. Sehun runs after him just as fast, but his long limbs and poor stamina don't get him to far. He hunches over and breaths heavily while he thinks about where Kai could've hid.

Sehun turns around upon hearing a leaf crunch. That is when he becomes startled by the screech, "Boo!"

"Kai!" Sehun shouts, clutching onto his chest.

"Come on, let's go."

Kai and Sehun have been taking turns picking up each other, but this is the first time Kai takes him to his house. It is the first time Sehun steps foot into Kai's home after all these years. He is met with with Kai's family huddling around him and having their fair shares of hugs with him. Kai has to excuse them two and run up the stairs before Sehun could be bombarded with more questions.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one that missed you," Kai mentions with a gentle expression.

Sehun slowly takes a seat at the edge of Kai's bed, noticing that nothing's changed too much. He catches their childhood pictures on his walls and action figures on shelves. Clothes are strewn in all sorts of spots and lego bits scatter the furniture surfaces. Sehun wouldn't be surprised if he found a lego piece in between his ass cheeks by the end of the day.

"Can I get you anything?" 

"No, thanks."

Kai turns on the television and chucks the remote at Sehun while announcing his quick hop in the shower. It gives Sehun more time to scoop the bedroom. He didn't get to know Kai's entire life during high school, even if he kept him relatively close. While they were apart, Sehun still knew more than he wanted to, but he's certain there are missing puzzle pieces. 

There was a first girlfriend that fueled more of Sehun's hatred towards him, but Sehun doesn't know how long they lasted or how close they wore. He doesn't seem to find any photos of that particular girl, but does see tons of team sport group photos and some of him with Baekhyun or Joy. Sehun knows Kai is a magnificent dancer, but isn't aware of how many competitions he won until he spots a few trophies and certificates in a corner bookshelf. All he sees on the highest shelf are knick knacks from their childhood that prick the corners of Sehun's eyes. 

The sound of the shower door opens, Sehun steps back and sits on the desk chair, pretending to occupy himself with his phone.

"Hey, toss me my shirt over there would you please?" Kai asks.

Sehun finds the new outfit on his bed and looks up while preparing to chuck the clothes at Kai, but stops mid action with his arm in the air from water pellets dripping down Kai's body.

"My clothes, Sehun."

Sehun forcibly throws Kai's clothes at him, smacking him right in the face with the bundle.

"Have you ever attended any school games or dance recitals, Sehunnie? This is a normal look on me. Especially in the swim team."

"No," Sehun grumbles.

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute."

Kai leaves Sehun alone to change and Sehun does the same, looking away and waiting for his queue to look back up. Though, he's sure Kai wouldn't mind if he looked the entire time anyway. When he's done, he ends up leaving to bring some snacks up and Sehun looks for something to watch. Neither of them know what they want to do today but Kai insisted they spend time at his place, since he's still a bit afraid of Sehun's mom.

"Only your favorites. Seaweed chips, corn chips, and gummy worms."

"Wow, and here I thought you were going to bring me a real dinner. I had to suffer the scorching heat after school for your game and all, but sure, my stomach will be satisfied from junk."

"I can whip something up."

"Oh, Kim J ongin don't tell me you can cook, too."

"Alright, I won't tell. I will show you and you can have a taste. My parents are leaving and the siblings are tagging along. Come down?"

"In other words, you begged them to leave, didn't you?"

"You know me too well. Now, let me make you a seafood spaghetti out of ramen noodles."

Running down the stairs with Kai beside him brings him a rush of nostalgia. Sehun remembers the way they rolled marbles off the stairs, and eventually they grew big and brave enough to slide down the stairs with pillows. Back in Sehun's place, he didn't have much besides a large backyard, so that's where they played, but Kai's entire home was their playground, of course when his parents weren't home. These stairs play a bigger role of his childhood. 

"Hey remember when you fell down the stairs by accident and pulled me with you?" Sehun ssya suddenly, trying to hide his laughter to make his words out clearly.

"Yeah, of course. You landed a cut on your cheek after that."

"Well, thinking about it now... you were trying to make a move on me!"

Kai shakes his head. "I will not confess he actions of my fourteen year old self. But, you fell for him right?"

"Ha, ha. Funny, Nini."

Kai just gives him a smile and heads for the kitchen, already making a ruckus before Sehun could follow. Sehun sits at the barstool, kicking his feet as he endearingly watches Kai takes out some thawed meat and vegetables. _Seriously, when did he learn to cook? He's good at everything. Sehun has the best boyfriend ever._

"When I say you're good at everything, when did it include cooking?"

"Star athlete needs a good diet right? Mom told me I shouldn't eat processed food anymore and sat me down pretty often to learn some traditional meals. I always had this fantasy cross my mind, where me and you are cooking in a kitchen."

"No you hadn't," Sehun teases. But maybe the imagination isn't so bad. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“How precise are your dice?”

“I don’t really play board games.”

Kai gives him a stoic look before pinching his cheeks and laying out all the vegetables they can cut together. Sehun feels Kai’s eyes on him as he cuts carefully, knowing that Kai is just waiting for him to cut himself so he can come to the rescue with bandaids and kisses. 

Sehun puts all their prepared vegetables aside and watches Kai eyeball the sauce measurements. He wonders when Kai learned to cook since he’s so preoccupied with his physical activities not to mention, that guy is so social. 

As the noodles boil and the beef cook, Kai pulls Sehun close and presses his hips into Sehun's hips. He tries to act like it doesn't affect him, but his knees feel really weak right now. It doesn't help with the way Kai beams down on him with this mushy, confident smile. Sehun doesn't deserve someone as attractive and charming as Kai. Then again, a part of him still knows Kai has a lot to make up to Sehun, so maybe they're even.

“Why'd you hate me? Besides all your opportunities lost? Something less deep.”

Sehun snorts, "What do you mean?"

"Something that people our age would say when there's just… someone they don't like. If it's gossip, why didn't you like me?"

“Thought you were unfaithful and… dare I say it, slutty.”

“I’ve never dated anybody like, ever. It was just someone in the start to get my mind off you.”

“I didn’t know that. You were always talking up boys and girls.”

“ _Nicely_. Ask anybody ever. I’m so sweet.”

“I know you are. Always been. Except with me, isn’t that right?”

It's a big leap on behalf of Sehun's attempt to get intimate, but he places his arms over Kai's shoulders and pulls him closer. It feels right and Kai looks even more stunning up close like this. 

“Needed a coping mechanism to get over you but I guess it wasn’t a success.”

"Your turn. Tell me what you thought about me?"

Kai eliminates the distance between them even more. Sehun's lower back presses into the counter and their chests touch. He could kiss Kai right now if he wanted to, but he hardly makes the first move, and he really wants to hear Kai's response.

"Thought you've become rude and had a negative outlook on life. Given you wanted to do so much, but did nothing, I thought you were just a cynic."

"What am I now?" Sehun asks flirtily.

"Still as before, everything I always wanted."

"That's it. Still too much for me, ew." 

Sehun drops his arms from Kai's shoulder and shoos Kai away. He turns his back to Kai and stirs the noodles while humming to himself. A strong pair of arms embrace him from behind, and heat that feels warmer than the steam from the pots attach to his neck.

“Hey, Sehun… I love you," Kai says in a sweet, thoughtful tone.

Sehun gives Kai's hair a whiff before daringly smooching his temple. He admits full heartedly, "And I don’t I regret anything that's happened between us. Separation brought me back to you.”

"So you don't love me?"  
  


"I didn't say that!"

**Author's Note:**

> love me sum sehun being supposedly scary but at one with nature and all things gentle ty ty ty ty for reading 1 kudos = 1 sport sehun learns


End file.
